England
by couldwellbein
Summary: When Bones and Booth have to go to England, what will they find out about themselves and each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Let me know if you think I should carry on, because Ive got some good ideas for this. Constuctive critisism welcomed._

**..**

**..**

**..**

Angela looked up from her sketch as the sound of bickering came through the door.

"But Booth its completely irrational to say that."

"All Im saying Bones is that sometimes, you gotta have a little faith."

Angela smiled as Booth sat down heavily in a chair and Brennan sat next to her.

"Hey Ang, do you have that facial reconstruction done for me yet?"

"Nearly sweety. What were you two arguing about before though?" she asked, a small smile creeping across her face.

Booth and Brennan locked eyes, each refusing to give in and look away. There was something between the two of them that was different. Finally, Brennan gave in.

"Booth and I have been told to, well, _forced _to participate in some FBI partner training program." she sighed.

"Okay, and whats so bad about that?" replied Angela with a frown.

"We have to go to England for a week."

"Oh my GOD! Ive always wanted to go to England. It sounds so exciting. " Angela nearly fell out of her chair in excitement. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" Booth and Brennan replied in unison.

"But its so inconvenient. Im too busy with all these other cases from limbo, and im still working on the Steven Johnson case" moaned Brennan, slumping in the chair.

Angela frowned at her best friends comment. How could she not be excited. A whole week in another country with a hot FBI agent, even the thought was making her cheeks redden.

"Dont worry about it. Zachs perfectly capable of finishing without you. Besides, it sounds like fun. What are you doing over there exactly?"

"We have to take part in several real life situations, things that keep a partnership strong. Its supposed to make us understand each other better" said Booth.

"Which is completely obsurd because Booth and myself have the highest solve rate, we work perfectly well together and theres no point in going because Im too busy!"

Angela smiled to heself. _Well, maybe you'll find something else in England. _

"Aww come on Bones! Don't you wanna spend time with me in England.? "He flashed his charm smile in her direction, wagling his eyebrows. " Besides its compulsary, so we've gotta do it if we want to keep working together, Cullen can easily split us up. "

Brennan sighed. The thought of having to go with Booth was fine, but to England, it brought back bad memories.

"Fine. But I want a gun."

"What! A gun, no way Bones. What for?"

"Just...just-"

"Not happening Bones. C'mon, I'll drive you home. Its getting late anyway."

Brennan sighed and stood up, ironing the creases out of her blouse with her palms.

"Ive got to go back to my office, pick up some folders first. When thats finished Ang, could you just leave it on my desk for the morning. I'll come in early to sort everything out before I leave for England. Hopefully we can get a positive ID on this case so its easier for the FBI to do what they need to do. "

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Night guys, call me when you get to England. And remember, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldnt do" she said, winking to Booth.

As Booth closed the door behind him, Angela jumped up and grabbed the phone, punching in numbers.

"Cullen? It worked, they're leaving tomorrow as planned. Part one, complete."

She put the phone down and looked up, grining like a child. She would have fun doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me again. I decided to start chapter 2 now. Enjoy :)_

Brennan woke up to a knocking on her door. She groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock. _6:25am. _Sighing, she pulled back the covers and walked carefully towards the front door. She opened the door to find a bright eyed Booth standing holiding two cups of coffee and a brown bag.

"Morning Bones. Did I wake you?"

"Yes you did."

"Good" he said smiling, handing her a coffee. "If you want to go to the Jeffersonian befor we catch our flight, we need to leave in about ... 35 minutes."

Sighing, Brennan stood back from the door to let him in. She took a sip of her coffee to wake herself up and followed Booth into her living room. Booth sat down, placed the bag on the table and looked up. His eyes darted up to her, to see if he had annoyed her by waking her up so early. After all it _was_ Bones's idea to go to earlier.

"Just let me shower. I'll be out soon."

As she turned to walk towards the bathroom, Booth said

"You know, you really aught to get a tv."

She sighed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way and locking the door behind her.

..

Booth took another sip of his coffee and placed it on the table infront of him. He'd never really taken much interest in Brennans living room, and noticed that there were several photos on one of the shelves. He stood up and walked over, intrigued to see who they were of.

The first one was of the squints on Angela's birthday last year. Zach, Angela, Hodins and Cam were all stood, posing for the camera, whilst Brennan and himself were looking into each others eyes, grins plastered on their faces. It was obvious that they had shared a joke which they had found extremely funny, and were paying no attention to the camera.

The next was of a woman, with long brown hair and a man, with greying hair. Booth knew that the man was Max, Bones's father, and presumed the woman was her mother. He noticed that she had the same eyes as her mother, and looked alot like her. It made him smile.

As he searched along the rest of the photos, he stopped at the last one, picking it up to examine closer. It was of Bones and Booth, taken when they hadn't realised. It had been taken in her office, he could tell from the shelves behind them. Booth had enveloped Bones in one of his guy hugs, and they looked happy. Booth was smiling to himself when he heard the door open behind him.

"Five more minutes and I'll be done Booth. "

"Hey Bones, when was this taken?"

She walked over and looked at the photo Booth had in his hands.

"That was taken not long after the gravedigger. It made me feel safe knowing you were there for me, so when I have my nightmares about it, I come in here and look at it. It sounds silly, but Angela gave it me a month after the gravedigger."

"Bones" he said, placing the phot down on the shelf "Why didnt you tell me about the nightmares?"

Bones shifted sligtly, and Booth saw her shiver slightly in the warm room.

"It's not your job to take care of me. Besides, I didn't want to bother you in the middle of the night."

"Don't be silly Bones. You know that if you ever need me, Im here for you right."

Brennan nodded, looking towards the floor. Booth could see she was feeling vulnerable, so he pulled her quickly into a hug.

"Im always going to be her for you, Temperance. Dont forget it."

After a few moments, they broke free.

"Ready to go then Bones?" Booth said, grinning.

..

An hour and a half later, Brennan and Booth were on their way to the airport after visiting the Jeffersonian. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for the past ten minutes. Brennans phone began to ring, and she pulled it swiftly out of her bag.

"Brennan"

"Doctor Brennan, this is Deputy Director Cullen. Is Agent Booth with you?"

"Yes, hes driving, Hang on."

She hit speaker on her phone.

"Agent Booth."

"Yes Sir" replied Booth cautiously.

"I couldnt reach your phone, and I had to speak with you"

"The battery died earlier, what up?"

"I had a phone call today. Apparently, you have an extra night in England after the training program with Doctor Brennan. There was a mix up with the flight schedules. You will now be picked up from your hotel on Sunday at 2:30pm to go to the airport, your new flight is at 6:30pm"

"Okay Sir. Thank you"

Brennan closed her phone and put it into her bag.

"How about that Bones, an extra day in England! Where do you think we should go?"

"Ive always wanted to visit the British Museum, it has some fascinating displays there from what Ive heard and I think -"

"Woah Bones. I dont think I want to go to a museum. Maybe theres something a bit more .. low key. We'll have a look when we get there okay."

"Fine, but you asked where I thought we should go."

"I know I know. Lets just leave it though. How about I put the radio on?"

"Sure"

..

3 hours and 45 minutes later, Brennan and Booth were sat on the plane drinking coffee. They had been bumped up to first class after the air hostess realised who she was, claiming to be a huge fan of her books. Brennan had been sat quietly, staring at the seat infront of her for the past 10 minutes. Booth,who had been watching her, noticed that there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Talk to me Temperance" he said in a gentle, soothing voice.

She turned her head slowly, wiping at her eyes.

"Im fine, honestly."

"Bones, talk to me" Booth said in a concerned voice.

"I can't. Not here, not now."

He looked at her.

"Just, wait until we get to the hotel... please."

Booth sighed and took Bones's hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze then placed it gentle back on her leg.

Bones wasn't feeling good. She just told Booth that she would tell him. Something she had never told anybody before, not even Angela. Although she would never admit it, she was scared.

_Okay, chapter 2 is finished. Hows it going at the moment? Reviews? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 guys! Enjoy :)_

After all the travelling, both Booth and Brennan were glad to be at the hotel. After waiting in the queue, Booth was finally at the front desk. The woman behind the desk was tall. She was wearing a white shirt, with a blue blazer. Her make up was done neatly and her hair framed her face well.

"Good Evening, welcome to hotel Sofitel. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I have some rooms booked under Booth and Brennan." Booth said, smiling politely.

"Okay, let me just check the computer."

The woman typed away whilst Brennan sat impatiently on the other side of the room. She was tired and wanted to climb into bed as soon as she could.

"Im sorry sir, but there is only one room booked under Booth. The room for Brennan was cancelled yesterday."

Booth sighed. He wasnt in the mood.

"Well, do you have any spare rooms available?"

"Im sorry, were fully booked. Would you like some help carrying your bags to your room?"

"No thank you. If another room becomes available, let me know as soon as possible."

"Okay. Oh, this letter was delivered here aswell for Special Agent Seeley Booth."

She handed him a brown envelope along with his room key.

"Thank you."

Booth returned with the key to Brennan, who was sat in the chair. He dreaded telling her the news.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the lift.

3 floors later, they stepped out. Brennan knew that she had to tell Booth, but all she could think about was how it would change things. And if she had to stay here with Booth for one whole week after she possibly ruined one of the best friendships she had ever had. No. She couldn't.

She followed Booth in silence. It was then that she noticed he only had one key.

"Booth?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Why do you only have one key."

"Funny story there Bones. Y'see. Well someone cancelled one of the rooms, so we only have this one"

"Booooth! We cant share a room for a week! Its not proffessional."

"Relax Bones, lets just get into the room and we'll sort it out in a minute."

Booth pushed the key into the lock and turned the key sharply to the left. The door opened and they walked in quickly, dragging their bags behind them. Booth found the light switch and flicked it on. Both gasped at what thet saw.

_Ooh, what did they see eh? Im getting tired, so this is only a short chapter. Ill do more soon if you review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank. You. God!" said Booth rubbing his hands together.

"There is no God Booth, so don't thank Him" retorted Brennan, taking off her coat.

"Okay okay, jeez bones you dont need to be so-"

"Truthful?" she supplied.

"Whatever Bones."

Booth turned to take a better look at the room. It was quite big, with cream and blue coloured walls and a cream coloured carpet. There was a small table two chairs, and a lamp to one side of the room. On the other was the bed. It was a queen sized bed, covered in blue pillows and a blue quilt. It looked ... elegant.

Booth walked over to the door at the far end of the room. Opening it, he discovered the bathroom.

He closed the door and turned to face Brennan who was sitting in one of the chairs. She had her head in her hands and looked exhausted. Booth pulled the other chair closer to her and sat down. He wanted to be there for her, but he didnt want to end up pushing her away. After a few minutes of silence, Bones looked up. She was greeted by the concerned face of Booth, who had been watching her. She could tell, she felt it. She gave him a small smile.

"So" began Booth "you gonna tell me whats wrong?"

Brennan sighed and made the mistake of looking into Booths eyes. She couldn't lie, thats not what a strong partnership is. After what seemed like forever she cleared her throat.

"When I was younger, about 8 i think, my parents brought me and Russ to England. I was so excited, it was one of my first vacatons. I was walking along a street somewhere in Birmingham, and there was...there was a gunshot. I was so scared, when everybody started running, I fell over. I didnt know where my parents or Russ were. I felt so alone. I remember being in pain, alot of pain. I think I passed out then, because I woke up in hospital a day later. There was a man looking for my parents. He was trying to kill my father, and took a shot at him. It missed and-"

Brennan took a deep breath, bringing her hand to her shoulder.

"It hit me. They couldnt get it out, because of how it was lodged in."

Booth passed her a tissue.

"Im sorry" she said, drying her eyes.

"Everyone needs to feel vulnerable sometimes Bones. Its what makes us human."

"Yeah, well I sure dont feel like it sometimes."

"What? Why?"

"Well its how people talk to me, or about me. Your one of the few people that keep me sane. That took the time to get to know me, the real me. Not the cold, heartless woman im described as sometimes."

"Bones, stop it. You really underestimate yourself. If anybody sees you like that, they must be blind. I dont like seeing you all upset. If you'd have told me about England before I could have-"

"No, no. Its fine. Besides, Cullen couldn't have done anything anyway."

"Oh, that reminds me. There was an envolope for us left downstairs."

Booth stood up, walked over to the envolope, picked it up and opened it. He unfolded it and read it outloud.

"Special Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan.

Im sorry about the room arangments. You will have to share this room for the duration of the program. You will be picked up tomorrow morning, at 9am from the downstairs lobby. Wear sensible clothing.

S.C.A.M."

He folded it up and threw it back onto the table. He looked at the bed.

"We're going to have to share the bed Bones."

"I know. Just stay proffesional okay Booth."

"Me! You just keep your hands to yourself. I am irrisistable, remember." replied Booth, flashing a charm smile to Brennan, who let a small smile slip.

"Im hungry, can we order up room service?"

"Sure, Ill get right on it."

..

An hour later, Brennan and Booth had invaded the alcohol in the mini fridge and were eating what they had ordered from room service.

"I think tonight...Im going to get drunk" hiccuped Booth

"Im not" replied Brennan, who was sipping her 4th glass of Vodka and coke.

"Oh yes you are Bones. We are going to consume every drop of alcohol in this room, and anything else I order. "

A few hours later, Brennan and Booth were drunk. Not just drunk, _very_ drunk.

"Your turn" slurred Booth.

"Okay - Dr Goodman, or Zach?"

"Hmm - Zack. I could threaten him not to tell anyone after."

Brennan laughed loudly and took another sip of her drink.

"Hodgins, or Angela?"

"Angela. Theres no way I'd kiss Hodgins. I dont like facial hair. I like clean shaven men."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, definatly you."

Both smiled and lay back on the bed.

"I think Im tired" yawned Brennan. "What time is it?"

"Its ... 2:35 am. Woah, we've gotta be up in 5 and a half hours. We better get to bed."

"Okay. Im gonna change."

Brennan stood up and pulled some pyjamas out of her suitcase. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. When she came out, Booth was already changed and was lying under the covers.

She placed her folded clothes onto the table and slowly walked towards the bed.

"Cmon Bones! Jump in." He moved over. "I warmed it up for you" Booth said, flashing a charm smile.

She quickly crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Sleep followed them soon after.

_Not as good as I thought it would be. Hows it going at the moment? Reviews make the world go round :)_


End file.
